clickerheroesfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Монстры
Монстры - создания, которых надо убивать, чтобы пройти игру. Вы должны убить 10 монстров на уровне (5 если у вас есть Kumawakamaru, Ancient of Shadows) и одного босса, на которого дается 30 секунд (или больше, если у вас есть Chronos, Ancient of Time) каждые 5 уровней. Каждые 100 уровней босс - центурион, первые 10 центурионов - уникальны, после 1000 уровней боссы будут обычными, то есть будут соответствовать зоне, но будут всегда давать Hero Souls. Всего 11 типов уровней: Forest, Drylands, Desert, Beach, Mudlands, Rocklands, Caverns, Stone Fields, Tundra, Astral Rift и Bloodlands. Они идут в определенном порядке и по 10 уровней каждый; кроме первых двух кругов - по 5 уровней. Чем выше уровень, тем больше здоровья у монстров. Сундуки с сокровищами Treasure Chest может быть найден на любом уровне, кроме уровня с боссом. При убийстве дает 10x золота и это число может быть увеличено с помощью Ancients. Вероятность появления Treasure Chests равна 1% (это число может быть увеличено при помощи Dora, Ancient of Discovery). Treasure Chest.png|A Treasure Chest.|link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Treasur Treasure Chest-hit.png|A punched Treasure chest.|link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Treasure_Ch Лесные монстры Angry Potato.png|'Angry Potato' It's a big potato and it's out to get you! |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Angry Catra.png|'Catra' Catra is the only one with female breasts |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/Fil Catra-defeat.png|Catra turns into this when she 'dies'. |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Catra Gerbeel.png|'Gerbeel' It's a giant gerbil bee hybrid abomination! |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File: Gerbeelpillar.png|'Gerbeelpillar' Another gerbil-bug monstrosity! |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Gerbee Gloop.png|'Gloop' A more typical slime. |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/Fil Finky.png|'Finky' Eek! A giant rat! |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/Fil Flower Bloop.png|'Flower Bloop' Another slime! And it's a..girl? |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Flowe Impossumble.png|'Impossumble' A rat this big seems impossumble! |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Impo Loggernaut.png|'Loggernaut' Even the trees are after you! Or the stumps at least. |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Log Mushroom Bloop.png|'Mushroom Bloop' It's a 'slime', made entirely out of dirt! |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mushroo Sasquish.png|'Sasquish' Even Sasquatch is after you! At least he's happy. And armless. |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:S Spit Flower.png|'Spit Flower' A giant flower, and it looks capable of shooting seeds! |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Spit Tyrantula.png|'Tyrantula' A giant spider?! You're going to need a bigger boot. |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ty Лесные боссы Forest boss 1.png|'Mamma Ferny Fat Bat' A leaf covered bat, probably the biggest around. |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Forest Forest boss 2.png|'Big Angry Potato' Told you she was out to get you. |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Forest Монстры засушенных земель Caperticus.png|'Caperticus' A walking cactus is out to prick you! |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cap Catra.png|'Catra' Catra is back with sharper claws! |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/Fil Dirge Beetle.png|'Dirge Beetle' A giant bug with a skull as a shell! |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dirge Finky.png|'Finky' Finky the rat is back. |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/Fil Flowering Caperticus.png|'Flowering Caperticus' It's got a flower too! |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Flowering_Cap Grablin.png|'Grablin' Goboolin has a friend, and he's got some nabby hands! |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File: Goboolin.png|'Goboolin' Positively frightening! |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:G Sand Ball.png|'Sand Ball' A living ball of sand. Doesn't seem like a threat. |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sa Sand Bloop.png|'Sand Bloop' There are sand slimes too! |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:San Боссы засушенных земель Drylands boss2.png|'Big Dirge Beetle' Now where did he find a skull that big? |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dryland Drylands boss1.png|'Emperor Skorpinch' A giant scorpion! Better keep your distance. |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dryland Пустынные монстры Dirge Beetle.png|'Dirge Beetle' More bugs with skulls. |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dirge Finky.png|'Finky' Is he in every floor? |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/Fil Flowering Caperticus.png|'Flowering Caperticus' Even dead, the flower smells quite nice. |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Flowering_Cap Goboolin.png|'Goboolin' Goboolin is back, still sticking his tongue out. |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:G Grablin.png|'Grablin' Grablin is back, and upped his snatching game! |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File: Sand Ball.png|'Sand Ball' You don't even notice this creature as you kick through it. |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sa Sand Bloop.png|'Sand Bloop' You take the time to appreciate the flower on the bloop. |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:San Scorpinch.png|'Scorpinch' Wasn't this just a boss? No, its eye is different. |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sc Tyrantula.png|'Tyrantula' Let's hope you increased your squashing game. |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ty Пустынные боссы Desert boss1.png|'King Caperticus' I think this might be the record for biggest cactus.|link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Deser Desert boss2.png|'Trolgre' The goblins told the trolgres that you were being mean!|link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Deser Пляжные монстры Sea Snail.png|'Sea Snail' I wonder what's in the shell.. |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Se Devilled Crab.png|'Devilled Crab' A little crab comes out from the sea just to grab your leg! What nerve! |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Devill Turtloid Warlock.png|'Turtloid Warlock' He thinks he's so mysterious behind that cloth.. |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Turtloid_ Turtloid Warlock-hit.png|That'll teach him! |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Turtloid_Warl Finky.png|'Finky' You begin to doubt you'll escape this rat. |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/Fil Ratty.png|'Ratty' Looks like Finky has a tougher friend. |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/Fil Mouseketeer.png|'Mouseketeer' Even the mice are joining the fight, with swords! |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mous Mousekewich.png|'Mousekewich' Seems like the mice have a grip on magic. |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mous Flamingogo.png|'Flamingogo' A flamingo in leg scrunchies? I came to slay monsters not clowns! |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Fla Mudball.png|'Mudball' A little ball of mud tries to dirty your shoe. |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File: Turtloid.png|'Turtloid' Another turtle is up in arms with your conquering! |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:T Пляжные боссы Beach boss1.png|'King Devilled Crab' King crab? More like king feast!|link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Beac Beach boss2.png|'Octotentacle' A ship sinking tentacle for sure.|link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Beac Монстры грязевых земель Gerbeel.png|'Gerbeel' The Gerbeel is back in all his glory. |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File: Sand Bloop.png|'Sand Bloop' I thought this was Mudlands not Sandlands. |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:San Scorpinch.png|'Scorpinch' More scorpions to watch out for. |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sc Goboolin.png|'Goboolin' Jumping out from behind the trees.. don't scare me like that! |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:G Grablin.png|'Grablin' Hey! That's my gold! I killed a lot of things for that! |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File: Mousekewich.png|'Mousekewich' His stick better be more magical this time. |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mous Mouseketeer.png|'Mouseketeer' I wonder where he got that tomato... |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mous Flowering Caperticus.png|'Flowering Caperticus' This place seems too wet for a cactus. |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Flowering_Cap Боссы грязевых земель Mudlands boss1.png|'King Loggernaut' Who ever thought a leaf was a good weapon?|link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mudland Mudlands boss2.png|'Mud Golem' A beast made from the mud under your feet.|link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mudland Монстры каменных земель Mousekewich.png|'Mousekewich' You're making a tidy profit from that gold ring on his hat. |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mous Mouseketeer.png|'Mouseketeer' Who tied the bows on these guy's tails anyway? |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mous Goboolin.png|'Goboolin' They have followed you for miles just to get chopped down easily. |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:G Grablin.png|'Grablin' I bet the person who names these creatures wasn't very creative. |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File: Flowering Caperticus.png|'Flowering Caperticus' I don't think Darwin every envisioned cacti with feet. |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Flowering_Cap Sand Bloop.png|'Sand Bloop' Another day another bloop. |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:San Gerbeel.png|'Gerbeel' How these creatures manage to fly is beyond me. |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File: Scorpinch.png|'Scorpinch' I wonder what he's looking at over there. |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sc Ratty.png|'Mousity' |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/Fil Боссы каменных земель Rocklands boss3.png|'Oversized Ratty' Your heroes don't really want to eat rat meat for a week.|link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Rockland Rocklands boss2-0.png|'Big Feets' The truer, dirtier, Sasquatch|link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Rocklands_ Пещерные монстры Trolgre.png|'Trolgre' Looks like the Trolgre has been downgraded. |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File: Mushrimp.png|'Mushrimp' It's a mushroom. Of DOOM!!! |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:M Foomgus.png|'Foomgus' The stench this thing puts off is almost unbearable. |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File: Bluzebleeb.png|'Bluzebleeb' It looks mutated. Creepy. |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Blu Goboolin.png|'Goboolin' I don't think these guys can put their tongue in their mouth. |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:G Grablin.png|'Grablin' Which creature's bones do these guys use as clubs? |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File: d'Orcling.png|'d'Orcling' Another addition to the goblin family. He's just a dork though. |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:D' Fat Bat.png|'Fat Bat' Hah, he can't even fly! |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File: Mudball.png|'Mudball' Wasn't scary before and still isn't. |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File: Sage Shroom.png|'Sage Shroom' At least these guys seem more magically inclined than the mice. |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sage Mage Shroom.png|'Mage Shroom' A mushroom-jellyfish-mage? I've seen it all. |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mage Floatsie.png|'Floatsie' Never mind, I haven't seen it all. |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:F Пещерные боссы Caverns boss1.png|'Superfat Fat Bat' Mother of bat..|thumb|none|link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cavern Caverns boss2.png|'Dearth Bat' I feel like this is a reference to something..|thumb|none|link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cavern Монстры каменных полей Stoney Bloop.png|'Stoney Bloop' Another bloop for your collection. |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Stone Zombie Bloop.png|'Zombie Bloop' I didn't even know slimes could become zombies! Or have brains! |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Zombi Big Feets.png|'Big Feets' This guy needs to get a trim. From your sword! |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bi Mouseketeer.png|'Mouseketeer' What a fitting arena he's standing in. |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mous Dearth Bat.png|'Dearth Bat' Wasn't he JUST a boss? |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dea Sealed Elemental.png|'Sealed Elemental' Sealed away for safety. That's why you must break it! |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sealed_El Cassoweary.png|'Cassoweary' A bird with a stone tablet as a hat? |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cas Stankape.png|'Stankape' You don't even want to know what's on his face. |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:S Sage Shroom.png|'Sage Shroom' I wonder where these thing's mouths are. |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sage Ratty.png|'Mousity' |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/Fil Боссы каменных полей Stone Fields boss1.png|'King Stoney Bloop' Mega Bloop!|link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Stone_Field Stone Fields boss2.png|'Golem' He looks like he's been waiting a century for someone to pass.|link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Stone_Field Монстры тундры Tundra mob1.png|'Snowlouse' Refri must have fought this creature before. |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tund Snow Ghost.png|'Snow Ghost' Looks more like a Banshee to me. |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sno Snowball.png|'Snowball' Aren't we suppose to throw these? |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:S Tundra mob4.png|'Ice Bat' And now the Ice is alive too. Great. |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tund Tundra mob5.png|'Ghostly Fat Bat' You can barely see him! |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tund Tundra mob7.png|'Snowkin' A sword of ice seems like a pretty good weapon. |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tund Tundra mob8.png|'Snowmagus' Look out he's got a broom! |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tund Tundra mob9.png|'Polaburrr' You don't want to mess with him. |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tund Snow Bloop.png|'Snow Bloop' Surely he shouldn't be able to move when he's this cold. |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sno Tundra mob11.png|'Snowdier' He hits like a cannon! |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tundr Боссы тундры Tundra boss2.png|'Yeti' He's the king of the mountain!|link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tundr Tundra boss1.png|'Apparition' You better have some earmuffs with you.|link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tundr Монстры астрального разлома Astral Rift mob1.png|'Box Monster' It's just a box? |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Astral_Ri Astral Rift mob1v2.png|With teeth! |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Astral_Rift Astral Rift mob2.png|'Ghostly Fat Bat' It's easier to see him against the background of space! |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Astral_Ri Astral Rift mob3.png|'Prime Slime' He sees what you did here. And there. And over there. |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Astral_Ri Mud Golem.png|'Mud Golem' Now how did a mass of dirt get into space? |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mu Astral Rift mob5.png|'Eye Slime' My, what a big eye you have there.. |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Astral_Ri Sage Shroom.png|'Sage Shroom' He seems almost at home here. |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sage Sealed Elemental.png|'Sealed Elemental' Wonder where all these elementals go when we free them. |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sealed_El Ghost Bloop.png|'Ghostly Bloop' A new addition to the bloop and ghost family. |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ghos Боссы астрального разлома Astral Rift boss1.png|'Big Sage Shroom' Maybe he is why the smaller ones like it here.|link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Astral_Rif Astral Rift boss2.png|'Arcane Guardian' A being of such great power that it can lag the game itself! (Click on him really fast.)|link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Astral_Rif Монстры кровавых земель Sage Shroom.png|'Sage Shroom' I hope the grossness of this place gets to him as much as it does me.. |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sage Mud Golem.png|'Mud Golem' This much blood can't be good for anything. Plant or not. |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mu Bloodlands mob3.png|'Eye Slime' He must have a really good barrier to not turn red here. |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bloodlan Bloodlands mob4.png|'Box Monster' Somehow not a wet pile of cardboard. |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bloodlan Ghost Bloop.png|'Ghostly Bloop' I don't think ghosts care what the floor feels like. |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ghos Bloodlands mob6.png|'Prime Slime' He's seen some crazy stuff. |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bloodlan Bloodlands mob7.png|'Ghostly Fat Bat' Even the ghosts are too fat to fly? That's a little sad. |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bloodlan Sealed Elemental.png|'Sealed Elemental' Wonder how bad it feels to be sealed in a crystal forever. |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sealed_El Боссы кровавых земель Bloodlands boss1.png|'Fat Floatsie' King of the 'Stare into Your Soul Club' group.|link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bloodland Bloodlands boss2.png|'Putrefaction Ooze' I REALLY don't wanna be that guy in there.|link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bloodland Столетние боссы Каждые 100 уровней (до 1000 уровня) вы будете сражаться с уникальными боссами, которых не найдете на других уровнях. Когда вы впервые их убьете, вы получите достижение и гарантированно получите Hero Souls.Omeet.png|'Omeet' He's just a widdle hamster! |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/Fil Green One.png|'The Green One' Thought to be the incarnation of nature itself, he is a force to be reckoned with. |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Gr Woodchip.png|'Woodchip, The Rodent' Could use with a diet. |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:W Queen Bloop.png|'Queen of Bloops' No mother is happy when her children get killed. A lot. |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Quee Doppler.png|'Doppler, the Robot' He sees all that is in the heavens. Some say he can see back before it all began. |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File: Rashon.png|'Rashon, the Duke' Good thing his Aegis was stolen, he looks ready for battle. |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File Dark Wizard.png|'The Dark Wizard' No one knows why he is here, but he is in your way! |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dark Tako.png|'Tako, Head of the Octopi' So this is where all of those tentacles were coming from.. |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/Fi Tako Returns.png|'Tako Returns' He was a robot this entire time!? Or maybe he wanted a rematch.. |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tako_ Lagomorph of Caerbannog.png|'Lagomorph of Caerbannog ' It's just a BUNNY! Here I got 'em. *whole head gets bitten off* |link=http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/File:Lagomorph_of_Cae Удаленные монстры de:Monster en:Monsters fr:Les Monstres pl:Monsters Категория:Пнннннн878ммгшш999ммг8899ссин990 н8 Категория:Справка